I Love You Too, But Like a Brother
by ImaGleekBaby
Summary: Damon confesses his feelings to Elena but she shocks him with a confession of her own. Damon and Stefan have a moment. They find out about Klaus. S02E08 One-Shot


**I Love You Too, But Like a Brother**

**A/N When I was watching episode 8: Rose, I had this sort of epiphany, you could say. It was when Damon admitted his feelings to Elena and when he made her forget, I just thought: What if he didn't make her forget and told him how she felt about him? Well, I wrote a fan fiction about it and here it is! Hope you like it! : ~D ** **Stelena**

Stefan's arms were securely wrapped around Elena's injured body, carrying her into her house. He pushed the door gently with his foot, closing it. Stefan sped up the stairs faster than lightening. The floorboard at the top of the stairs creaked when Stefan's foot came into contact with it.

"Elena?" Jeremy's voice echoed down the hall. Stefan gently placed Elena on her feet, holding her arms to give her support. Bonnie's petit body appeared through Jeremy's door. As soon as she saw Elena she ran to her and flung her tiny arms around her. Elena winced at the pain in her arm but quickly recovered and returned the hug. Bonnie pulled away and stared at her friend.

"Hey, I got your message." Elena said in a thankful voice. Bonnie hugged her again as her answer. Bonnie stepped back and Elena stared at her brother. Jeremy virtually ran towards her and pulled her in for a tight hug. Relief spread through him, glad that his sister was OK. "I should explain…"

"It's OK, I'll explain to Bonnie and Jeremy. You can go and clean up or something." Stefan interrupted, his voice soft. Elena turned to face him and gave him a loving smile.

"Thank you."

Elena signed as she placed her pearl white toothbrush into the pot next to the gleaming white sink. She touched the arm gently which was injured when Stefan and Damon staked Katherine at the masquerade ball; it was tender. Her eyes briefly glanced at her refection before exiting the bathroom with a tired expression on her face. Elena exited her luminous looking bathroom and entered her dimly lit bedroom and stopped suddenly when she heard:

"Cute PJ's."

Damon was sat on her window seat staring at the floor; he was obviously waiting for Elena's arrival. He was staring at her royal blue vest top and her blue and white checked shorts. Elena looked uncertainly around her room and the finally met Damon's eyes.

"I'm tired, Damon." Damon rose from his position in front of the window and paced towards Elena.

"I brought you this." He held up the silver necklace containing the herb vervain which was torn off Elena's neck by Elijah. Elena stared open mouthed at the chain hanging from Damon's hand.

"I thought that was gone." She stared at him in awe. "Thank you." Damon smiled at her but stopped Elena from taking the necklace off him when she reached for it. Elena stared at him in confusion. "Please give it back." Her voice pleaded with him.

"I just have to say something." Damon took one step closer towards her.

"What do you have to say with my necklace?" Elena breathed in deeply and stared at him with a scared look on her face.

Damon hesitated before answering her question. "Because, what I'm about to say is," he paused for a long moment, choosing his words carefully. "Is the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." He smiled slightly.

Elena inhaled deeply and said: "Damon, don't go there." Damon stepped towards her.

"No, I just have to say it once; you need to hear it." He was right in front of her now, his face inches away from hers.

He stared at her for a short moment and she stared back uncertainly.

"I love you, Elena."

Elena stared into his eyes, lost for words.

Damon continued. "And it's because I love you, I can't be selfish with you and why you can't know this. I don't deserve you. But my brother does." Elena just stared at him, shocked. Damon took a deep breath and leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead. He pulled away and just gazed at him, no words could describe what she was thinking. He softly touched her cheek. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this."

"Then don't make me." Elena said and stared at Damon. Damon's hand slowly left her face and fell to his side; he was shocked.

"Why?" Damon asked confused.

"Because, the truth is, Damon, I love you too, but like a brother. I can't see you anything more than a friend to me and I want you to understand that. I care about you, but I love Stefan and I always will. I'm not Katherine. I'm not going to just share both Salvatore's. I don't want history repeating and it's not going to. I will be your friend, Damon, but nothing more. I'm glad you told me the truth and I glad I could finally tell you. You do understand, don't you Damon?"

"Yes. Thank you for telling me. Here's your necklace." Damon gave her a weak smile and placed the vervain necklace around her neck.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." There was a short tap at the door, making Elena and Damon jump slightly. "Come in, Stefan."

Stefan entered the room. "Can I talk to you please, Damon?" his voice was steady.

"No, no, no, don't fight!" Elena stood between them but Stefan didn't protest.

"No, I don't want to fight. I just want to talk to you." Stefan gave Elena a faint smile. Damon brushed passed Elena and out the door, shortly followed by Stefan and Elena. Bonnie and Jeremy were stood in front of his door watching.

"What is it, Stefan?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Well, what Rose told Elena about the curse –" Stefan began before Damon interrupted.

"I know, we'll protect her."

"You know the only way were going to be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena were not going to be able to protect her."

"Yeah, Stefan, I heard it all before." Damon face showed the sign or boredom. Damon turned to go down the stairs.

"Hey." Stefan said.

"What?" Damon said sharply with the sign of impatience.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" Damon asked confused.

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago." Stefan stared at Damon, his face showing that he meant his apology.

"Enough, Stefan, it's late. We don't need to rehash that." Damon turned again to go down the stairs.

"Hey, I've never said that out loud before." Damon stopped and turned back. "I guess I just needed to say it and you needed to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother." Stefan inhaled deeply before turning away from his brother.

"Wait." Stefan turned, his face beholding the expression of shock. Damon walked towards his brother at a fast pace. "I'm glad you did, Stefan. I guess I have something to say too. I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for making the past 145 years a complete misery for you. And I'm sorry for trying to steal your girl." Damon smiled slightly at Stefan's shocked expression.

"Oh, my, God." Stefan said, wide eyed.

"What?" a sense of urgency was in his voice.

"Damon Salvatore just apologized."

"Stop, Stefan, you're making me blush."

"It's just that I never thought you could even say that word."

"Damon apologizes, alert the media!" Damon said sarcastically. "Hey, come here, brother." Damon wrapped his arms around Stefan's shoulders and Stefan the same around Damon's. Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy were all smiling at the sight in front of them. "I do love you, you know, Stefan, whatever I say or do."

"I know, and I do too." Damon pulled back and smacked Stefan's shoulder as a gesture of affection. Tears were in their eyes and slowly slipping down their faces.

"Well, I'm off now. See you guys later!" Damon walked away from his brother and went downstairs. He unclicked the door.

"Bye, Damon." Stefan said softly.

Damon turned and looked up the stairs, for once with a loving expression towards his brother. "Bye, Stefan." And the he was gone.

Stefan let out a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears but failing. Elena began to walk over to him and Bonnie and Jeremy took this as their cue to go back into his room. Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan, tears also in her eyes. Stefan returned the hug, the tears flowing freely from his eyes. Elena pulled away and gently took his hand and led him into her room. She shut her door when they were both in there. Elena turned around to see Stefan stood in front of her bed, crying silently. All those feelings which she had felt before came flooding back and the break up seemed to be history. She ran over to him and hugged him again which he returned, again. Elena leaned back and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, with the same amount of passion. The kiss brought more tears to her eyes since she'd missed his warm touch as he'd missed hers. She pulled away and pulled him with her to her bed.

"I guess it's my turn now." She said softly.

"For what?" Stefan's voice was gently but his face confused.

"To say sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Elena."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry, Stefan, for breaking up with you. I did because I thought it was best, but it wasn't. And I could of got back together with you after the masquerade ball, but I didn't because I didn't think I was safe. But I would've been safe if I stayed with you because I wouldn't of got taken by Rose and Trevor. And for that, I'm sorry, Stefan."

"Hey." Stefan gently grabbed both of her hands. "You have nothing to apologize for, everything happens for a reason. If you didn't break up with me, I wouldn't of gone and tried to kill Katherine and she wouldn't be in the tomb right now. And if you got back together with me we wouldn't of found out about Elijah or all that. Don't blame yourself Elena."

"OK, you're right." Elena looked at him lovingly. "Will you stay with me tonight, Stefan?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." Elena lay down on her bed and Stefan followed. His armed wrapped around her and she lay on his chest. "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you too, Elena." He kissed her head and she began to fall asleep, feeling safe in his arms. Stefan lay awake, happiness flowing through him. He was happy because he was back with Elena and also, because he'd finally told his brother what he has wanted to tell him for 145 years. Stefan smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

TAP, TAP, TAP.

Both their eyes flew open and Stefan sat upright immediately. Elena rose slowly, her injuries still aching.

"Stefan, Elena, I'm not going to hurt you. Please let me in." a familiar voice came from outside the window.

"Come in." Elena said calmly. The figure of Rose came through the, smiling.

"Hi. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Why are you here?" asked Stefan wearily.

"Lexi once told me that you were one of the good ones."

Elena looked at Stefan, shocked.

"You knew Lexi." Stefan said softly.

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone."

Stefan looked at her, sympathy in his eyes.

"And I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"I don't need your help. But I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over."

"What do you mean 'It's not over'?" Stefan asked confused.

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her." Stefan looked at Elena and she stared at Rose, overwhelmed with shock. "They have to. They're doing it for him."

"For who?" Stefan looked at Rose confused.

"Klaus."

Stefan just stared at Rose whilst Elena looked at him for an answer. Rose left and Stefan for his phone.

"Who's Klaus?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Damon? It's Stefan, Rose has just been here. It's Klaus, not Katherine. We've been going after the wrong person all this time." Stefan said to Damon on his phone.

"Klaus? You've got to be kidding me!"

"It's not joke." Stefan put the phone down and just stared at his hands.

"Who's Klaus, Stefan?" Stefan turned to face Elena, his face worried.

"He's dangerous. He's our worst nightmare." With that, Elena fell into Stefan's arms, crying. Tomorrow, she thought, I'm going to the tomb to talk to Katherine. And I'm going to get dome answers.


End file.
